The present invention generally relates to an adaptive power-operated instrument assembly and/or treatment chair device comprising of and characterized by structural elements being selectively, individually or simultaneously movable to desired positions for patient treatment or placement of an individual at proper elevations and/or angles.
Various arrangements for dental, ophthalmological, medical, cosmetic or other treatment or adaptive power-operated chairs have heretofore been provided. Such chairs have been constructed to enable the proper positioning of a patient or individual undergoing treatment or procedures that require control of movements and position adaptations.
Many injuries to joints result in long term disuse of the joint and result in joint stiffness and possible muscular atrophy. For example, patients with arthritis or chronic back pain need to have power-assisted movement of joints and musculature. Baseball and football players with rotator cuff injuries need power-assisted exercise of musculature in order to rebuild their muscles for functional use. Current state of the art devices for both passive and active resistive therapies for a variety of surgical and chronic diseases pose problems in proper utilization for specific therapy requirements because proper patient positioning with respect to the machine is important, if not critical. Because both the height, size and nature of the chair used by the operator, and the size and mobility of the patient, generally vary over a wide range, patient positioning problems become significant.
Accordingly, there is need in the art for an improved power-operated positioning system which properly positions the patient in the correct position. This state of the art system should be adjustable along all axes to provide for a full range of active and passive movements. And, this system should be suitable for use in a wide variety of surgical, chronic and other applications. The present invention was conceived and reduced to practice by the inventor, largely as a result of the inventor""s own needs. As a sufferer of chronic back pain, the patient and inventor was subjected to a wide variety of systems when undergoing therapy involving spinal injections. Out of the necessity to reduce pain and improve the positioning and delivery of the medication, was born the present invention. The present invention provides an improved system for correctly positioning an individual and, is both adaptive to specific therapy requirements. The system is controlled by the operator or specialist, and is not subject to inadvertent patient change leading to improper positioning.
It is the object of this invention to provide power-operated instrument assemblies and treatment chair devices which overcome problems presented by prior instruments and devices described in the art, and are characterized by being selectively individually or simultaneously movable to desired positions for patient treatment.
By this invention, it has been found that the above object may be accomplished by providing such apparatus, generally as follows.
A treatment chair includes an occupant supporting assembly, a base assembly, a central control elevator assembly connected to and between the occupant supporting assembly and the base assembly for raising and lowering the occupant supporting assembly. A second control means is connected with the treatment chair elevator assembly for operating the same.
An IDEK control means is provided which includes a plurality of DC actuators, the IDEK control unit being attached to the second control means, having a power supply transformer, and connected to a main power supply.
The IDEK control means is attached to a touch screen control, said control being placed in a suitable position for an operator to access and use.
Control means are connected with the chair elevator assembly and the second control means for selectively operating both the control means for simultaneously raising or lowering of the treatment chair, thereby suitably positioning the occupant supporting assembly, and the chest assembly and the head assembly. The control means may be operated independently of each each other, for example, the control means may independently raise or lower the treatment chair, while the supporting assembly can be moved independently of the control elevator assembly.
Preferably, the elevator assembly of the treatment chair device includes a plurality of pivotally mounted actuators in which one of the actuators has one end thereof pivotally connected to the base, and the other end thereof pivotally connected to the elevator assembly, for providing easy independent movement of the rest column, the chest rest and/or the arm rest, to the desired positions for the patient.
Also, the treatment chair supporting base assembly preferably comprises a first stationary metal base support, and a second portion comprising of rubber for supporting the housing unit on a floor or other surface.
In accordance with a preferred form of device according to this invention, an IDEK control means, in addition to the chair assembly described above, is provided. Such control means is connected to the treatment chair and the elevator assembly for the desired positioning adjacent thereto and includes a plurality of DC actuators, relays, actuators, breakers and power supply transformers and the like. The IDEK control unit is connected with a touch screen control for use by the specialist or the chair operator.
In accordance with this invention, the touch screen control device includes a plurality of switches adapted to effect power operated movement in different positions, for example, in the sleep or bed mode, in the sitting mode, in the auto mode, in the rotating mode, in the spine compressing mode or in the traction mode.
In accordance with this invention, it is preferred that the above described control means, comprise a plurality of actuators which are electrically operable, and include reversible motors for being selectively operated in either forward or reverse directions. The plurality of actuators are positioned suitably and controlled by a control means for effecting raising and lowering operations of the respective elevator assemblies of the treatment chair, the seat, arm rests, chest rest, rest column, leg rest and foot rest.
The control means preferably comprises a source of electrical energy, a power and relay control for alternating polarity, an electric circuit connected between the source of electric energy and each of the reversible motors and actuators. The control means comprises suitably operated switches in the circuit for simultaneously completing the electric circuit to each of the reversible actuators. The operator uses the switches on the touch screen to bring about the simultaneous operation of the whole chair in the desired direction, for effecting simultaneous raising or lowering operations in the treatment chair.
In a preferred embodiment of this invention, an auxiliary unit includes a portable micro camera assembled on a surgical instrument to enable exploratory surgery of difficult to reach parts. In yet another embodiment this invention includes a television screen projecting the instantly taken pictures by the camera. In another embodiment this invention uses various additional available technologies, for example, the burst recognition technology, fluorescence and even gravity independent forces, to achieve an even greater accuracy in positioning of an individual.